


Runaway

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: When Morty takes off after a fight with Rick someone both familiar yet unknown picks him up. How does this affect his current relationship? Will Rick be able to find him? If he does how is going to get him back.





	1. Chapter one

Bathed in the afterglow they held each other noses pressed together.

“I love you Rick”

“I love you too Morty” their whispers meant for only the others ears.

 

Rick woke first staring at Morty’s face gently he brushed the boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers softly gliding his thumb across those soft lips. He smiled as Morty nuzzled closer into him. Soon they would have to get up and pretend like they weren’t lovers, like it didn’t hurt him when Morty had to go for school leaving him alone all day. His heart sank knowing he never should have let this happen. He should have denied Morty told him it was wrong that this wasn’t right. _I should have lied, I’m not good for anyone let alone as a hidden relationship for my adolescent grandson!_ His brow furrowed in frustration. He loved Morty to the ends of the universe and back. Kissing the sleeping boy’s forehead, he made up his mind _. It’s for the best Morty deserves someone…better._ Savoring what last moments of closeness he would have with his precious boy Rick held him close trying to push back the guilt of breaking Morty’s heart and his own.

 

Morty woke to his alarm his sheets smelling like Rick like safety. Starting his morning routine like any other day he ran downstairs, saying goodbye to the family he let his hand brush against Ricks for a special see you later before grabbing something for breakfast running out the door for school. He half paid attention in class hoping Rick might grab him for an adventure today his hopes weaned as lunch grew nearer. He sat alone outside to eat his lunch it was quieter out there no one bothered to go outside except maybe the smoker kids but they mostly kept to themselves. School sucked but it was almost over now soon he would get to go home and just be himself. He opened the door hoping to find Rick but found he wasn’t home. Closing the door to his bedroom he flopped down on the bed it still smelled like his grandpa he inhaled deeply missing the older man, their relationship was good Morty was happy to finally have someone who thought he was worth the time of day and Rick was opening up emotionally to him making Morty feel even more special. Heart now warmed he got out of bed to do his homework before dinner.

 

Rick blushed slightly at the brush of their hands he wanted to pull Morty back and hold him tightly and ask him not to go but he had to keep his resolve _. Get a hold of yourself you too old for this teenage bullshit. Besides we are doing this for him so he can find someone his own age someone better._ Morty gone he went to his garage tried to work only to be not able to focus _. I need a drink._ With that he opened a portal leaving his thoughts of home behind him.

...

He checked the time seeing he had spent all day drinking his pain away at some bar, Beth and Jerry were probably fighting over some dumb shit like always and Summer ignoring everything around her texting. _What about Morty? My precious angel what was he doing?_ Rick shook his head of the thoughts before stepping back through a portal into the garage. Immediately he was attacked in an embrace from his sweet boy.

Morty had Jumped into his lover wrapping his arms around his neck. Surprisingly with good reflexes despite being drunk he held Morty up by his thighs pressing their foreheads together.

“I missed you” half lidded but still piercing his eyes looked onto the face of his lover.

Rick bit his lip somewhat nervously turning and putting Morty down on his desk. “H-hey baby we-we need to talk.”

Morty’s face fell, concern in his voice when he finally spoke “About what?” He grabbed Ricks hands that had been resting on his thighs.

_Deep breath Sanchez you can’t back down now its for his own good remember he deserves better._ “Morty I-I don’t think we should continue wh-what we have its not healthy for you.” He finally looked up after feeling the hands fall from his. He regretted it the large tears welling in those beautiful eyes, his chest twisted “I I’m not… You deserve so much better than me.”

The pain in his chest he felt like his heart was going to burst. Swallowing hard his words came out frantic “There is no one better than you for me.” His words hitched at the sob he couldn’t hold back. “W-w-why are you doing this?” his tears flowing freely gently falling from his face hitting the floor. “D-Don’t y-y-you love me anymore?” He made himself look Rick in the face.

“Oh baby.” He moved back to hold his boy so he couldn’t see his eyes pricked with his own tears at the pain he was causing his beauty. “Of course, I still love you.” Gently he moved his lanky fingers into the sobbing boy’s hair. “I can’t keep hurting you like this, I’m not a good person you should find someone your own age. Who-“

He was cut off “This is the only time you’ve hurt me Rick! A-and someone my own age?! You’re the only person who ever sees me! Wh-who ever cared that I even existed...now?” his words trailed off _Now I don’t even have that. Now I have nothing._ He hugged himself pushing Rick away as he jumped off the desk looking to the side averting Ricks gaze, then he saw it sending a shiver down his spine. Now furious he gripped his hair horror on his face he looked back at the older man. “NO! Rick you promised you would stay out of my head no matter what happened you wouldn’t erase my memory of-of us!” He began to back away glancing behind him.

“Morty” the words calm as he spoke taking deep breaths “Don’t make this difficult I don’t want you to hurt like I will.” He watched as Morty continued to back away shaking his head. He held his hand out to Morty in an attempt to reassure that it was going to be ok he looked so scared.

“Fuck you Rick!” He screamed before turning to sprint out of the garage door onto the street. He ran hearing Rick call out for him but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be as far away from this situation as possible.


	2. Chapter two

Rick called out to Morty as he watched him run. _This is NOT how that was supposed to go you drunk asshole!_ Frustrated he pushes everything off his desk slamming his fist down. Fuck was the only word to escape though his clenched teeth. _Go after him what if he gets hurt what are you going to do then?_ The man argued with himself, Morty always did this he would leave then come back in an hour or so he just needs time to cool off. Rick downed half of his flasks contents before replacing it into his pocket. _Why can’t you just let yourself be happy?_ He sat setting his head on his desk with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart. Slowly he drifted drunkenly into sleep loosing track of time while he waited for Morty to come back.

 

He ran until his lungs hurt he couldn’t feel his legs anymore he finally looked around not knowing exactly where he was finding a bench he sat down heaving burning breaths not opening his eyes again until his breathing evened out. He recognized this park he would have a long walk home when he decided to go back. For now, he just let himself feel the chilly night air thinking about what happened why would Rick decide to do this without actually talking it out first. He knew Rick to be standoffish when it came to his happiness and if he deserved it or not but they had been working on it. _He hasn’t pushed me away like this in a long time, what happened to bring this on._ Morty tried to think back, he just ended up wiping his eyes again unable to stop the emotions. Suddenly curious about how long he had been gone he checked his pockets for his phone. _Shit!_ _I left it in the garage…_ Hugging himself for warmth and comfort he watched the night sky looking at the stars thinking about how beautiful it was and how they will never stop reminding him of Rick getting lost in thought only brought back to see a black SUV with impossibly back tinted windows drive past him slowly, Morty watched it closely going by with the sensation of being started at… no analyzed. The vehicle turned the corner, Morty shifted uncomfortably suddenly feeling very much in danger.

He stood an started to walk briskly back the way he came he couldn’t shake this feeling of being mouse to the cat. Even after what he was sure had been an hour of walking with no cars in sight he felt it like it was boring into the back of his head. _Your being paranoid._ He hugged himself tighter. _I wish Rick were here._ Suddenly around the corner the same black SUV. Morty tried to ignore it continue walking down the street. It followed him agonizingly slow. Until at the end of the block it stopped just ahead of him. He saw the window roll down panic rushed though his veins until he saw who it was.

“Hello Morty.” A Friendly smile on an all to familiar face. His own face… well another Morty’s face. He stopped dead in his tracks just staring at this well put together looking boy.

“Have we met before?” Timid were the words as he seemed to shrink more into himself his arms like his barricade from the ominous figure.

“Once.” His words were smooth, calm. “Can’t mistake a fellow Morty though am I right?” Morty felt a shiver run up his spine looking into the face of the other Morty. He had found his cat. “Where’s your Rick?” He looked round as if he hadn’t been watching the boy for hours. “Do you want a ride why don’t you get in?”

Morty felt like it wasn’t an option but he tried to protest anyway. “He-he’s at home… waiting for me so I sh-should really just keep walking.” He stuttered it out looking at the ground, he slowly started to walk again.

“I insist.” The door opened his words firm, assertive over the scared little mouse. He stepped out revealing his black suit it fit him perfectly, Morty wondered how he could be a Morty when his demeanor was that far more of a Rick. Holding out his hand he walked confidently to the shaking frozen boy and placed his hand on his back. “Come on.” A gentle push got him walking to the car and before he really realized it he was inside. It was warm Morty hadn’t realized how cold he actually was suddenly grateful for the ride home.

 

Rick woke up in a pool of his own drool five hours later, he rubbed his eyes looking at the time he sent Morty a text then hearing the buzz of the vibrating phone beside him he sighed. _Of course, he forgot his phone._ Suddenly sobering he remembered the events before he passed out. He left the garage to check on his boy and apologize how was he going to make up for this one. Rubbing his neck, he opened the boy’s door expecting to see him asleep or maybe laying awake angry at Rick. Only what he saw was an empty bed hardly touched from the morning. His sober mind reeled at the possibilities of what could have happened to his sweet boy. Back in the garage he rifled though the drawer until he found it, he had made this device after the first time Morty had pulled this crap. It was small wallet sized and had one button. Rick slid it to the side revealing a screen he pushed the button knowing it would tell him exactly where Morty was on the planet.

Only It didn’t tell him anything. Morty’s dot wasn’t there meaning he wasn’t on planet. Ricks heart nearly stopped. How did he get off planet? _Who took him off planet?_  Suddenly his thoughts were swirling, who had the love of his life? Why didn’t he go after him? If only he had gone after him his sweet boy would be safe in his arms knowing he was loved. Knowing he was safe. Rick could have explained his insecurities and Morty would have forgiven him with some ridiculous ultimatum as always, like he had to destroy the memory gun. He would happily destroy all of his devices to get his boy back now.


	3. Chapter Three

Morty took in the surrounding of the back seat noticing that it was more like a limo inside than a normal car, there were two sets of seats that faced each other one looking towards the back and one that faced the tinted window separating the back of the car from the driver. He watched as the other Morty close the door hearing it lock automatically. The well dressed boy knocked on the glass as to tell the driver he could go. “Don’t you need my address?” the unease fully setting in.

“Don’t worry about it, I will take good care of you Morty.” He smiled his words ominous. He moved to sit next to the nervous boy placing a confident hand on Morty’s thigh squeezing. “Why don’t you tell me why you were all alone so far from home?”

 He shifted under the warm hand “Sometimes when I’m upset I just have to leave for a bit it helps to put distance to the problem…” his words soft remembering what happened.

“Distance… Was Rick the problem?” He turned to face Morty taking his hand off the boy’s thigh putting it around his shoulder his other hand now on his knee rubbing softly. He leaned in “You know Morty you don’t have to be afraid I just want to help you.”. Now he really felt like prey truly he had made a mistake, he should have trusted his instincts that it was a bad situation. _What did I get myself into? Oh, jeez how am I going to get out of here._ He shifted trying to pull away from his predator before he looked out the window his eyes went wide He tried to speak to ask where they were but only some incoherent stutters came out. Then he saw them all the different Ricks and Mortys he knew then they were at the citadel. “Hey don’t be scared Morty your safe now you can stay with me.” He pulled away as his car came to a stop in an underground garage. The door opened by a Rick who looked like a secret service agent. Morty got out stretching his hand towards the other Morty to take. “Let’s go.”

Seeing no other option, he took the hand outstretched to him and was led towards an elevator. Morty watched his captor put his hand on a pad it scanned his print and selected the top floor. Moments later it opened reveling a lavish entryway into an apartment. Morty let himself be led deeper into the place before realizing the elevator doors shut and they were now left alone. He looked around his new surroundings, before his eyes landed on the other Morty he watched curiously as he took off his suit jacket taking something small and black out of his pocket he then watched as the boy touched his eye only to have it jut out 2 cords which he plugged into the fabric before putting it on and turning back to his guest. “You know its so hard to keep up appearances being president and all.”

“Why did you bring me here?” He hugged himself “I want to go home please? Rick is probably really worried about me.” He bites his lip worried himself.

“Morty I brought you here because I’ve been watching you for a while since the start of my election actually. Your Rick doesn’t care about you!” He walked closer putting his hand on Mortys cheek gently “If he really did he would have gone after you he would have made sure you were safe like I did. Now come on.” He grabbed Morty by the arm pulling him forward into the apartment It was one large room it had a king size bed and a couch pressed against the opposite wall overlooking the bed.

Suddenly it flooded back to him he remembered. Pulling his arm away. “I remember meeting you now! You kidnapped me then and you did it again now!” _How could you be so stupid!_ He ran his hands though his hair and started pacing. All he could do was repeat that he wanted to go home.

With a heavy sigh He walked to the pacing boy swiftly puncturing his skin a needle to the neck. “Lets talk about this after a little nap.”

 

Rick had to stop and think how he was going to find Morty. He had nothing to start on so he could go planet to planet scanning it for Morty with his device that would take quite some time. _Think logically what are the ways Morty knows how to get off planet._ He paced knowing there were only three. Option one the spaceship but that was still parked in the garage, option two was that Morty had got home when Rick was passed out and used the portal gun to go somewhere. Rick searched for his portal gun checking its history seeing his last portal was for the garage. That left only option three which was someone or something had taken his Morty probably to get back at him suddenly his task was narrowed. The initial plan would work now he only had to portal to places that had a grudge on him. He set to work prepping he had to turn on the Morty clone so the family wouldn’t notice. _I’ll find you baby I promise and then I’ll never let you go again._

He stepped though the green glow pulling out his device scanning once there was no response he left. One down many more to go. It went on like this. He searched every planet he could think of that had a grudge against him. Half a days worth of portals and absolutely no sign of Morty. Rick looked like a mess with every planet he had grown angrier more worried whoever had his grandson and what they could be doing to him. He looked at his gun, _Shit I’m running out of charge._ He had done some pretty big jumps not really thinking about a specific order that would conserve a charge. He stood one hand on his hip he couldn’t make it home on this charge but he could make it to the citadel. Plus, while he was there maybe he would find Morty or at least put in a lost notice. He emerged once more to the bustling center of the citadel. _Fuck I hate it here._  


	4. Chapter four

He looked around never having thought he would come back here let alone stranded until he could charge his portal gun. He decided his plan of action. He needed a hotel room then he could go search for his Morty.

He plugged in the gun in his room and pulled out his device pushing the button he waited and his heart nearly skipped a beat there was his little dot he looked at it with relief Morty was here. He was going to find his boy and scoop him up and apologize his heart out until he was forgiven. Leaving the hotel room, he made his way to the building that had Morty’s dot on it was a large tower the main floor housed a map of the floors and what was on each of them his device didn’t say what floor his Morty was on but he knew he was here somewhere. Rick checked the map he found the next floor up had the Morty lost and found of sorts he thought there was a good place to start.

He saw the Rick running the station walked up to him. “Hey my Morty might be here I want to get him back.”

“Oh!” The friendly face smiled at him “Sure thing what’s your code?”

“C-137 can we hurry this along I would really like to make sure he is ok.” He was getting anxious being so close but still unsure.

Zeta7 checked the roster for cataloged Morty’s they had waiting for their Ricks his face fell “Aw geez I’m sorry Rick but we don’t seem to have your Morty.”

Rick showed Zeta7 his device pointing out that HIS Morty was here he had to be but before he could continue to argue or make a scene he was approached by a Morty with two agent Ricks “Thank you Zeta7 I’ll take it from here. Rick why don’t you follow me.” He started to walk. “You know Rick you really shouldn’t be here.”

“I wouldn’t have to be if my Morty wasn’t here but he is and unless you know where he is your just wasting my precious time.”

“Come on Rick, Morty ran away from you. Why don’t you just face facts and get a new one if you want so bad we have plenty in need of adoption or I think you still have a free Morty coupon!” Rick didn’t like this kid he felt it in his bones.

“If you know my Morty ran away then you must know where he is now.” Losing his resolve, he grabbed the boy by the shirt pulling him close. Morty put up a hand to stay the agents before Rick spoke through grit teeth “Listen here you little shit I don’t care who you are or what you think your going to accomplish by taking my Morty from me but you don’t know what you started.” He walked away the beginnings of a plan forming in his head.

 

Morty woke tangled in blankets on the large bed. He rubbed his head realizing he had been stripped down trying to remember how he got here. Where he was. _I was walking home and then._ It hit him he had been kidnapped by that evil Morty and brought here. He rubbed his neck wincing when he touched the bruised area where the needle had been injected. Walking over to the couch he looked at the set of clothes that had been laid out for him with a note.

_Good Morning beautiful,_

_Sorry for the injection last night you were freaking out and I didn’t want you to do something you’d regret, I left these clean clothes here for you! If you get hungry there should be snacks in the fridge ill see you when I’m done work for the day._

_Love you Princess, M._

He looked back at the clothes. _Princess?_ He picked up the clothes, M had left him blue short shorts and a yellow low cut flowy tank top. He sighed and put the clothes on he felt silly but it was better than being naked. He walked around his surrounding and tried to find a way out of the suite there was only one door out and it was the elevator which was under handprint lock Morty tried his hand on the pad but it just blinked red. There was a very large set of windows looking out onto the citadel it didn’t open and it was a long way down even if he could get it to break. He stared out the window for a while before he made it back to the bed flopping down he closed his eyes and thought of his Rick and what he might be doing right now if he was looking for him or if he really didn’t care. He slept again having dreams of all the perfect Mornings when Morty would wake up with the sun beaming down on his lovers peaceful sleeping face and he would just lay there and take it in.

M walked into his penthouse apartment and was surprised to see Morty peacefully asleep he walked over climbing into the bed next to him just staring at his soft skin the outfit he picked looked just as good as he imagined it would when he first saw it. He leaned over and kissing his soft lips sliding his hand up Morty’s leg greedy like he had been deprived of what was his. Morty woke to the steady hand gripping his ass lips pressed to his. Morty smiled but the moment was gone this wasn’t his lover this was his captor. He pulled away from M. “Please I just want to go home to be with my Rick.”

“Your Rick isn’t at home.” The words were cold he sucked at Morty’s neck leaving a deep mark. “In fact, he was here probably trying to get a new Morty, like I said he never loved you.” M continued pawing at Morty he wanted to take his prize.

Morty tried to push him away not wanting to believe him “Prove it.” he swallowed tears in his eyes that Rick could replace him so easily. A heavy sigh against his shoulder M gestured to the tv where he put on a still from a surveillance camera of Rick standing presumably looking at the Morty lost and found.

“See that’s where you go to get new Mortys and that thing in his hand is probably a free Morty coupon. If you want more proof this is his hotel room and here video of a Morty going into his room right now.” He looked at his beautiful catch smirking at the tears falling from his eyes. He leaned back over and licked at Morty’s face before kissing his cheek. “See princess to Rick you are just replaceable. To me.” He paused making Morty look him in the eye. “No one could replace you.”

M pushed Morty so he was laying down on the bed marking his way down the boys soft body. “You belong to me now Morty and I’ll take care of you.” He bit down on Morty’s hip electing a gasp. “If you take care of me.” His tone more sinister. Morty knew exactly what he meant. “I’ll make you forget about Rick and the only person you’ll think about is me.” M’s hands undressed Morty taking in his body which had now been thoroughly marked by him he whispered praises, compliments while he touched his prize biting his thighs leaving bruises teeth marks and even drawing blood in some places he lapped sloppily at Morty’s entrance lubing it up with his saliva before pumping his hard cock in his hand he pressed it against Morty and through his quiet sobs he pushed sliding himself deep into him.

He thrusted confidently knowing the other boys body well he leaned whispering into Morty’s ear “You may not want this now but I’ll have you craving me later.”  He pumped hard nailing that sweet spot every time making Morty moan through his tears. Morty wanted it to stop but he couldn’t help the pleasure he felt as he closed his eyes and tried to picture he was at home and this was his lover this was his Rick. Morty wrapped his arms round the man above him wanting sweet release his soft whimpering pleas for the end had him thrusting faster reaching down to stroke the wanting neglected cock beneath him craving these noises. Morty’s body tightened as he came with a loud moan M chased his orgasm catching it swiftly after. “Good job princess.” Was the last thing he said before pulling out and rolling over to fall asleep.

Morty slowly got out of bed making his way to the bathroom where he got in the shower and tried not to feel dirty as he looked over his marked up body rinsing his bite wounds before he sat quietly sobbing.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is super short but don't worry it's still good.

Back in his hotel room Rick could hardly think he was so angry that fucker president had his boy somewhere he had to figure out how to get to him. _How are you going to get him back? Think you fucking bastard._ He fought with himself over different plans for hours until he flopped down on his shitty bed too tired to plot anymore. He lay there thinking back to what had started this to why he wanted to end his relationship in the first place. Suddenly he heard a key card run through the door. Rick took position unsure really of what to expect, whatever was going to happen he was ready for it.

The figure entered the room softly before anything more could happen Rick jumped on the intruder pinning him to the floor. He looked confused at the startled boy beneath him. His thoughts raced this wasn’t his Morty and this wasn’t the president but, he must have been sent by him. “Why are you here?”

“Umm I-I ooh geez, I was told you…” The boy swallowed hard unprepared for being pinned. “Hired me.” His voice timid as he tried desperately to let himself sink into the floor as he saw the look on this Ricks face go from confused curiosity to seething with anger in a matter of seconds. He begged Rick not to hurt him he was just doing what he was told go to this room and help them have a good time. Rick fumed he knew what this was he was sure then that the president was watching him and showing misleading images to Morty trying to prove that he never cared or some bullshit. He kicked the boy out of his room flipping off the camera down the hall. Alone again Rick hoped Morty knew how much he was loved how he was trying to get him back and how he was sorry for letting him go in the first place.

 

Morty woke up sore and alone. It was late afternoon his stomach growled having not ate anything since dinner 2 days ago he put on his clothes left out for him and went to the kitchen, the sick feeling thick in his mouth but he had to eat. Prying open the fridge proved fruitful there were all kinds of good things in there his eyes wide picking up something easy he bit into the fruit a wave of euphoria rushing over him.

Eating never felt so good before juice ran down his face dripping onto his exposed chest as he moaned between bites slinking down the front of the fridge he couldn’t help but take greedy needful bites devouring it all too soon. He went for another and then another until it was too much for him if he ate much more so soon it was going to be a problem for his neglected stomach. Morty wondered briefly if it was that good because he was so hungry or if M had drugged the food with something weird. The blissful moment was too short as he heard the door open.


	6. Chapter six

Morty stayed sat on the floor, it didn’t take long for M to find him. Morty looked to the window not wanting to look at his captor, he swallowed as he saw the reflection of M squatting down to his level. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt a firm hand on his cheek turning his gaze to the other boys. M leaned forward pressing soft lips to Morty’s the softness catching Mort off guard sending a tremble through his body. Morty heard the soft hum then his voice cutting the silence.

“So sweet.” He didn’t waste a moment licking the juice from Morty’s chest all the way up his neck where he paused to nip at his pulse causing another shudder. M slid one of his hands down Mortys leg palming the boys hardening cock. “I want to watch you, I bet you look so good by yourself baby.” The words needy.

Morty hated himself for nodding, for it being so easy to comply to his wanting voice but if all he had to do was jerk off he could handle that. Morty watched as M slid back to lean his back against the island across from him before he undid his shorts slipping them off a gentle slap as his hard cock hit his stomach. Morty licked his palm before working his sensitive head trying to put on a show he lifted his shirt holding it in his mouth before closing his eyes. He worked himself slow but good thinking about the only man he ever wanted to see him like this, who had seen him like this on many occasions. Rick liked to watch Morty please himself until he was a hot mess of needy moans for his grandpa begging for Rick to fuck him to let him finish, Morty loved those moments.

So he thought of those times while he put on a show for this stranger he started to moan really getting into his imagination he worked himself faster before he reached up with his free hand shoving two fingers in his mouth he sucked on them liberally pulling them out of his mouth a string of drool coming with them he reached down slipping them into his entrance he fingered himself letting go of his throbbing cock he focused on the pleasure his fingers caused making him moan out louder making him want the familiar need of being full.

M watched the boy he was right Morty looked so fucking good on the kitchen floor he sat there and massaged his own cock taking in the sight of this precious thing masturbating just for him. He watched on greedy seeing all his marks on his princess those sweet moans, when he put his fingers in his mouth it really put him over. He watched intently those fingers find their way into his ass and loved the lewd sounds it brought out of his beautiful play thing. Right when he was picking up his own pace is when he heard it. At first it was just the end of the word but it was enough to make him stop and listen more carefully, he heard it again and all he saw was red.

Morty had forgot all about where he was his moans getting breathy he moaned out for Rick not really sure he had said the name out loud until the second time when he was pulled violently by his ankle his eyes snapped open realizing his mistake staring up at one furious eye. His words were filled with disgust and rage “What did you just say?”.

He tried to deny it tried desperately. “N-n-no ple-please I-I didn’t.” but it was too late. He was too far gone in his rage.

Everything that happened went so fast. First the slap then the hand around his throat which for sure were leaving bruises, but the words were what would stick with Morty the most. _Now I’m going to remind you who you belong to._

 

Rick had spent all day collecting his supplies for the rescue mission he had planned. He had everything prepped and ready to go all that was left was to wait until night. He walked out of his portal on the roof of the large building as he thought there was no access into the building from there and no guards he scoffed at the lack of security he would have thought there be at least one guard on the roof but he went on drilling in his anchor he hooked up his rope making his way to propel down to the window he moved slowly to ensure not to drop his other supplies. Just before he lowered himself into view of the window he scanned the room for life, it picked up one figure that appeared to be laying on the floor. He dropped down the rest of his way he smiled briefly knowing that was him that was his boy. He knocked on the window softly.

Morty was left there on the floor bloody and bruised he curled up on the floor feeling broken in every sense, some time later he heard a small tapping sound he looked to the window not really moving until he saw the person dangling from a rope holding a small white board that said one word. _Morty?_ He crawled his way to the window as fast as he could without making too much noise. The tears flowed from his eyes as he realized it really was Rick.

Ricks face fell as he examined his boy marked up with bites and bruises and bleeding. _Are you ok sweetheart?_ The writing was quick but still legible, Rick watched as Morty just shook his head pressing his hand against the glass wanting to be safe with Rick again. He erased, _I love you honey its going to be ok._ Morty nodded he trusted Rick and whatever plan he might have had for them. _Your going to have to get him to let you leave._ He paused to let Morty read, watching the boys face carefully. _I can’t use my portal gun in that room… I know it seems hopeless… I know you can do it sweetheart._

Morty read his messages, how was he going to get M to let him leave he had no idea. _Morty I love you, I’m sorry._ Morty huffed on the window with a shaky finger he wrote you too with a little heart. Rick gave him a sad smile. _I’ll be waiting for you… If you can’t get out tomorrow I’ll be back at the window._ He reassured Morty he wasn’t going anywhere without him. Before leaving he pressed his hand against the glass where Morty’s was, they shared a moment in each others eyes and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter Seven

Morty sat there thinking about how he was going to get M to let him leave it felt impossible, especially after what he was just put through. There was only one way he would have to gain trust that he didn’t care about Rick, that he was broken, gave up and accepted that he was there to stay that M had won him over. Then maybe that would be enough.

He got up slowly making his way to the bedroom pushing his way though the pain. He got up on the bed if he was going to do this he would have to start now. M had been laying on his stomach he appeared to be asleep Morty collected himself before sliding up next to him planting a kiss on his shoulder. M hummed sleepily before looking at Morty. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want to hurt me. I should be more thankful to have you taking care of me.”

M propped himself up on an elbow. He reached to Morty’s face gently caressing it, Morty tentatively leaned into his touch. “That’s right princess. Come here.” He opened his arm to let Morty slide into the bed beside him wrapping his arms around the boy. “I don’t like hurting you, you know I’m the only one who really cares about you Morty.” He nuzzled into Morty’s hair kissing the top of his head.

“I-I know.” He clung to his abuser. _Maybe this was going to work._ He let himself hope that if he could pull this off he would be back home soon, before letting the exhaustion pull him to sleep.

 

Rick pulled himself back up to the roof, he wanted to break in there and save his precious boy from all the pain he was in he couldn’t get the sight of those hand prints around his neck, _the dried blood_ out of his mind. He laid there on the roof trying to calm down, trying to fight the urge to let his anger out when he was so close to having Morty back he wouldn’t take the risk that lashing out would bring. Besides there was more to think about he said he would be waiting but what if Morty couldn’t pull it off. How was he going to get in. Most important how was he going to deal with the president so he wasn’t going to come after Morty again. Focused once more to the task at hand, he had more preparations to make, someone he had to find.

The past two days he has been in this shit hole he had made quite a few observations the most key one is this brat of a Morty never went anywhere without at least two guard Ricks and a driver always in the same vehicle, he had also noticed that there is a five minute overlay between shifts of guards every 12 hours. Rick assumed this was shift change and they used that time to communicate any changes in schedule. He knew his window of opportunity he just had to find his unlucky victim.

He watched one Rick break off the group leaving the building. He smirked, _too easy the least you could do is make it a challenge._ Taking aim, he shot his portal gun so it landed just as the mans foot did he fell through unsuspecting before being caught by the back of his shirt just before walking off the roof of the building he had just walked out of. Rick held him back just enough so he wouldn’t fall but out enough so he could feel the fear of being let go.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a needle using his teeth to bite the cap off before stabbing it into other mans arm. Pulling the man back so he landed on the roof he spat the cap out at him before speaking.

“Now your going to tell me everything I need to know.” His words were sharp as he looked to the dumbfounded man sitting before him. “I injected you with a little something I made its part neutralizer part truth serum. So, shall we get started.”

Extracting the information was child’s play Rick would have thought the president would have better protection than some half wit Rick off the street. Rick collected everything he needed including his new uniform from the poor man before killing him. _First rule of interrogation, don’t leave anyone alive to talk about interrogation._ He mused at his bad fight club joke. The green glow formed leaving Rick alone on the roof once again. Rick had his in, all he had to do was wait for his ‘shift’ and hope that Morty could do his part.


	8. Chapter Eight

They woke up together to M’s alarm blaring and with a groan M shut it off sitting up at the edge of the bed rubbing his face.

Morty remembered his plan he crawled over to the other boy wrapping his arms around his waist rubbing his face on the soft skin, he cleared his throat words sounding hoarse from the choking last night. “Do you have to leave me alone again?” he tried to look cute and pouty, “I’m so lonely when your gone.”

M smirked tiredly down at Morty, he couldn’t deny he wanted to stay at home spending all his time with his newly appreciative boy. “I’m sure one day off won’t kill me.” he brushed his hand along Morty’s cheek. He bent down whispering in Morty’s ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up hm?”. He nodded at the words Morty could use a shower he was so caught up in his plan and seeing Rick last night he didn’t think to take one.

He made his way to the bathroom not anticipating being followed or the hands running up his side slipping the flowy shirt off his body, M’s hands traveled along Morty’s slender shoulders and down his arms, he kissed Morty’s tender neck gently sending shivers down his spine.

“Get in.”

He stepped into the shower turning it on facing the shower head, he winced as the hot water touched his swollen skin letting tears fall masked by the water. M stepped into the shower grabbing a soft cloth he bent Morty forward so he had to brace himself on the wall with his hands before sliding Morty’s legs apart. He knelt down running the cloth up Morty’s legs gently going over the swollen red bite marks he had left leaving gentle kisses, he washed up Morty’s sensitive body being extra gentle when he heard a wince from his precious princess. Standing up he washed Morty’s back with slow movements.

Morty cried he was enjoying how this felt but not who it was with. He felt disgusted with himself for liking those soft movements, those gentle caring kisses, but he really did need some affection that wasn’t laced with malice right now. He was so vulnerable when he felt the clothed hand move its way around his waist to rub its way up his stomach to his chest and back down he gasped feeling his body move on its own pressing his back against M who for being almost identical to Morty was a little taller than him. “It hurts.” He let the words fall from his mouth as he reached behind him caressing the other boy’s wet hair.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?” the words hit Morty’s ear softly. He let his face be lead tilted into a deep kiss, he blushed feeling M drop the cloth using that hand to stroke slowly at Morty’s hardening cock.

“Please.” His moan was soft under the thrum of the water.

“You want daddy to take care of you?”. The boy nodded desperately. “Yes, what?”

“Yes… daddy, please.”

 

At that M turned Morty pressing him against the wall with another deep greedy kiss pushing his warm tongue into the other boys welcoming mouth, all the while stroking. M kissed down the bruised body licking at his nipple on the way to his bellybutton. He rested his head on Morty’s hip jerking faster before looking up at the adorable face. “Ready princess?”

He nodded hand on his mouth trying to control his breathing. He watched as M took him in his warm soft mouth tounging the sensitive head of his throbbing cock. He threaded a shaky hand into the wet curly hair as M started to bob his head letting a moan escape when he felt the fingers probe into his ass. He couldn’t help himself moaning out.

“Ri-right there daddy.”

M had paused briefly thinking he would say the forbidden name again but when he didn’t and he called him daddy it made him want to reward his princess, he worked his boys ass with two fingers while he took Morty’s cock right to the base it didn’t take long for him to feel the cum fill his mouth and Morty’s knees go weak, he slunk to the floor. M smirked leaning forward sliding his cum soaked tongue into Morty’s mouth to taste himself.

 

It was noon when Rick went back to the building dressed in his ‘new’ outfit. He was lucky enough to have got to the Rick who seemed to have the most access and be the second shifts main guard, the overnight into day guy had told him about the day off and he was to bring some important documents up to the president at one along with their lunch which was going to be delivered he was handed the key card to allow him up to the penthouse without the presidents hand signature. Until then he had nothing really to do except stand around with the other Ricks and shoot the shit.

All they talked about was how the president had some new Morty boy toy locked up there and they joked about what they would be doing together, Rick tried not to give a shit to not blow his cover, but it was getting really hard to push down the urge to knock all these fuckers out talking about HIS Morty like that. He watched the camera from behind his sunglasses waiting for the delivery he saw the black SUV pull up to the entrance buzzing it into the garage. He took the documents and food, the other Ricks wished him good luck hopefully he didn’t walk in on them fucking they made thrusting gestures Rick just rolled his eyes. _Maybe I should just blow this place back up again…_  

He swiped the card going up the elevator, hoping he wasn’t going to walk in on something especially with the way Morty was bruised he anticipated the worst. When the door opened he stepped though into the foyer, he couldn’t see anyone but knew that had to be here he took a few steps forward before he heard the voice.

“Did you remember the documents?” M rounded the corner into Ricks view.

 _Be professional stick to the plan remember there is a plan._ He held out the folder for the president who looked it over putting it on the couch in the entry way for later before turning just in time to catch Morty in a twirling hug. Morty kept his arms wrapped around the boy’s neck.

“Food?” trying his best to look super cute and innocent, it seemed to be what M liked and Morty was going to use it to gain what he wanted… freedom.

He nodded toward Rick standing there. “Our… guest has it.”

Morty looked to Rick before walking over to grab the food.

Rick rubbed his thumb across Morty’s hand softly hoping he would be able to tell it was him.

His eyes got wide as he stared at the hand that was so gentle and familiar. Morty had to keep his shit together and it hit him suddenly his heart racing. He took the food and placed next to the papers.

He glanced at Rick smirking a little bit. “Hey daddy?” He bit his lip throwing his arms around the boys neck again. “I was thinking, you know since your going to be busy tomorrow if I could go out?” He looked into M’s eyes before leaning against him to whisper in his ear. “I wanted to buy an outfit, something special for you.”

Rick saw the realization in Morty’s eyes, but he could only watch as his beautiful boy strutted over to the president his captor and shamelessly flirted with him on purpose. It was driving Rick crazy. He watched someone else’s hands make their way to Morty’s ass and slip one leg up around his hip. He couldn’t even pay attention to what they were saying. He just seethed watching the person who stole his lover from him now rub his disgusting tainted hands all over his precious angel. He was broken from his anger when he noticed Morty point in his direction.

“He can go with me! To keep me safe. Pretty please.” He pouted looking exceptionally adorable.

“Fine. But you are not to leave his side under any circumstances.”

Rick realized that second part was meant for him and nodded in agreement. Rick was now suddenly relieved that the president never wanted to hear his guard talk because if he had opened his mouth this scene would have ended very differently.

“You can go now. You have to be back here at the same time tomorrow to take my princess shopping.”

He turned swiping his key card on the hand panel opening the elevator, once inside he wanted to rip his hair out. _It was all an act! He would never betray you like this he would never want…FUUUUCK. It was all an act. Yeah in fact he just pulled it off he got you alone together tomorrow! You shouldn’t be angry you should be proud of him he did it the only way he could._ He had made the realization that Morty was putting on an act to gain some kind of leverage with him but he couldn’t help his jealousy his insecurity. The elevator door opened again he was approached by one of the other guard Ricks who tried to make a joke about the fastest three way but was swiftly punch square in the mouth. It may not have been professional but damn did it feel good.


	9. Chapter nine

Morty could still feel the brush of skin on his hand, there was no mistaking it that had to have been Rick. _My Rick._ The comfort he felt that their plan had worked that he was going to be alone safe with Rick in 24 hours, he felt his shoulders relax which they hadn’t done in days. He just had to keep M happy until then. _I can do this, just a little longer._

The rest of the day was spent in close proximity with each other Morty almost never left the other boys side even when M tried to do work Morty still stayed sitting by his feet resting his head on his knee. As the night drew closer on Morty knew Rick would be coming to the window like he said he was going to the night before. What was he going to do if M wouldn’t let him be alone? He thought of what Rick would think if he wasn’t there, especially with how he acted with the president today. _No Rick knew that was an act he knows._ Morty bit his lip worried he didn’t realize until.

“What’s wrong princess?”  M looked down passed the folder in his hands.

“Hm? Nothings wrong.” Morty looked up to meet his eyes before gently rubbing his leg. “Why?”

“You looked concerned.”

“If anything, I’m worried you might not like what I pick tomorrow.” He gave a small smile.

“I’m sure you will look stunning in anything.” He put down his papers. “Come here.”

Morty straddled his lap putting his arms around M’s neck. Staring while those eyes looked him up and down he couldn’t help but feel goosebumps when soft hands found their way to his hips. Morty wasn’t unfamiliar with these types of touches or intimate moments in fact he had been in almost this exact situation with Rick, so why did this feel so different?

This moment would normally be enjoyable for him now it just felt wrong like he was too close to the edge looking down into darkness about to slip from unimaginable heights. _Why am I afraid?_ His heart was pounding in his chest he tried to focus on keeping his breaths even unable to look away from those traveling hands. One reaching up pressing its thumb onto his bottom lip, he moved his gaze to the look into the face so like his own.

“There’s nothing else bothering you?” He shifted forward inches from Morty’s lips.

The look on M’s face sent a shiver down Morty’s spine, he felt cornered like at any moment he would be caught in his lie and punished for it. Pausing only to take a deep breath he closed the gap between them pressing his lips to the other boys. “Nothing else, I promise.”

He seemed satisfied with this answer because Morty was being lifted as M stood from his spot on the couch seemingly un phased by the legs suddenly being wrapped around his waist or the arms clinging for dear life, all he did was let out a small laugh before he began to kiss at the startled boy’s collarbone. He walked them to the bed transitioning them easily getting on top of Morty.

Morty had noticed that M liked to have sex before he went to sleep so he was relieved that this was what had happened tonight, once he was sure M was sleeping he got out of bed grabbing a spare blanket off the couch. The soft padding of his feet on the tiles as he walked were the only sound breaking the silence of the apartment. He sat wrapping the blanket around himself and waited.

Rick got done his shift at midnight he relayed all the necessary information to the next round of guards. Leaving the building he realized Morty was probably waiting for him he didn’t waste any time turning the corner out of site before stepping onto the roof. Just as before he checked to be sure someone was there before dropping down to the window.

He looked at his Morty all snuggled up by the window. _See you might be a genius but you can be really fucking dumb sometimes._  Softly he padded the window with one finger to wake the sleeping boy sitting there. He watched the boy shift to look sleepily at the window. Their hands met at the glass before Rick held up his white board. _Good job today peanut that was pretty convincing._

Morty smiled he missed this side of the man the side he only showed to him, the kind loving man that Morty loved. _I’ll need your help tomorrow before we can go home… I’ll tell you the rest of the plan in person._ Rick couldn’t stop looking at that adorable sleepy face. _Go to bed sweetheart I love you._ Morty nodded he looked at Rick who blew him a kiss sending him off with a wink. He watched Morty walk away before making it back up to the roof he had to triple check he had everything he needed for the final portion of his plan.


	10. Chapter Ten

This was the day Morty was so excited he almost couldn’t contain it but he had to wait until M had left for the day before he began to prepare. He had to shower, he had felt so dirty the past several days and he didn’t want those feelings to carry over to when he got to be with Rick again. The mirror was still a cruel reminder showing him the dark bruising he still had across his body. He hoped he would be able to find his old clothes but they weren’t there just another outfit left for him. He put it on similar to all other ones. Yellow flowy shirt that showed a lot of skin only this one had lace along the bottom paired with dark blue Jean cut-offs. He sighed at least he still had his shoes. He slid them on sitting in the foyer waiting for Rick.

Once again Rick played the part exchanging information during shift change taking the key card so he would be able to pick up Morty for ‘shopping’. Swiping the card to go up he couldn’t wait be alone with Morty he just wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok, that he was sorry he wanted to explain. The doors opened both Rick and Morty shot their gaze to the other person.

Morty was so excited he practically threw himself at Rick who this time buried his face into Morty’s neck holding onto him tighter than he ever has never wanting to let go.

“I never want to live without you Morty.” Those words struck Morty like an arrow to the heart, that’s all it took for his sweet boy’s emotional damn to break he sobbed heavily into Ricks shoulder. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry I ever let you leave.” He softly rubbed Morty’s back planting gentle kisses on side of his face. “Can you forgive me?”

Morty looked to the face he loved with red teary eyes, he nodded pulling the mans face to his for a desperate kiss. He felt himself being lowered back to the floor two warm hands cupping either side of his face a thumb wiping away the tears that threatened to stain his cheeks. He welcomed the familiar taste of Ricks tongue in his own.

Finally pulling away he noticed. “Rick? Are you sober?”

The tall man pulling his boy back in for another hug. “Your more important Morty.”

They couldn’t stay there for much longer without seeming suspicious Rick swiped the key and together they made their way downstairs careful to not give too much away in the elevator they walked past the guard Ricks and out of the back entrance of the building before Rick took out his portal gun going back to the roof. He instructed Morty to grab his bag they had a few things to do before they could leave.

Rick explained that even if he brought Morty home now the president would find out and try to get him back or worse it would turn into one of those if I can’t have you no one can scenarios and then there would be a bloodbath, so what they had to do was hack into M’s mainframe where he was sure he had kept video of all the things he had done and erase all the backup copies so when he erased the presidents memory he wouldn’t have a backup thereby erasing Morty from his memory completely making him safe.

Morty was in awe that his grandpa had put so much thought into thinking everything though like this, he would have never thought about that. He supposed this is why Rick was the genius and he was just the little helper.

Rick looked at Morty, “You know your real damn distracting with that face plus your revealing little outfit on, I never would have thought you’d look this damn good in short shorts.” He chuckled at the deep blush that was now across that adorable face Rick couldn’t get enough of making Morty blush like that.

Another benefit of Rick posing as security was he knew the presidents schedule where he was going to be for how long, who he was going to be with. They would either have to wait until he got back home and ambush him in the apartment or there was only one other time M had one hour before his last board meeting today they could go there seemingly unsuspected, it would be tight timing but he thought they could make it. That was the time they agreed upon Morty never wanted to go back to that penthouse again. This meant Morty would have to do the hard part he would have to get close one more time to be able to inject Ricks home brewed serum into M so Rick could alter his memory.

Just before they made it to the office building Rick gave Morty the syringe and showed him where he should stab it and not to worry he was going to be there the whole time he had nothing to fear. Rick got passed the guards at the door with ease together they entered the room doors being closed behind them.

M looked confused why Morty was here and not either shopping or at the penthouse. “What are you doing here princess is everything ok?”

“Everything is perfect, I just wanted to see you that’s all.” He closed the gap between them embracing the president before reaching into his pocket. “I brought you something.” He said as he flicked the cap off the syringe stabbing it swiftly into his shoulder. He then backed away into Ricks arms who gave him praise and a kiss on the forehead.

Rick laughed at how much he had lowered his guard to Morty how easy it was for him to be betrayed. Before he walked up to the president shoot him in the head with the memory gun. He instructed Morty to get the makeshift memory processor out of the bag to which he plugged it into the laptop at the desk, beginning to search and delete anything pertaining to his Morty or him being there the past few days.

It was a struggle to skim though these memories especially the most recent ones he was made to watch all the things his precious angel was put though, he did get a little bit of satisfaction watching Morty masturbate on the floor and call out his name. _That’s my boy, being a sexy little slut for grandpa when he’s not even there._ In the remaining ten minutes he had before the president was to go leave for the meeting he plugged in his device he used to find Morty which he had reprogrammed to plant a virus that would attack anything saved pertaining to his Morty in exactly one hour. When they would be far gone from here back at home. Once that had uploaded he packed everything up and inserted his memories back before they both calmly exited the building once outside Rick opened a portal back home and they both stepped though into the familiarity of Ricks bedroom.

Morty dropped the duffle bag on the floor embracing his grandfather again. So relieved to home, it was finally over. “Rick, can you erase my memory now? I don’t want to remember what happened to me.”

Rick squeezed his boy he could see the tears welling up in those beautiful eyes which made it so much harder for him to say no.

“I can’t baby, I promised I would stay out of your head and that’s what I’m going to do.” Part of him was doing this for selfish reasons so Morty would think twice before running off when he was angry but he knew it was also because he never wanted Morty to forget the lengths he would go for him, how much he meant to him.

“I can’t do that honey know why? Because if I did you would forget what you mean to me you might forget how no matter where you go I will always come and find you. I know it hurts, I know what he did to you was terrible but I don’t want you to forget that together we can get though anything.”

Morty liked when Rick was sober because he couldn’t hide his feelings like he could when liquor made him an asshole. Though tired sobs he asked. “If you’re not going to erase my memory can you do me one thing?”

“Anything my little peanut.”

Morty bit his lip pressing his body against his grandpa’s “Can you erase the feeling of his hands?”

Rick smiled. “I can do that.” He retrieved a vile out of his desk drawer giving it to Morty. “Drink that, it will heal all your current bruising and marks left by him, so the only ones you’ll have are the ones I’m going to make.”

Morty nodded drinking the contents finally he felt untainted by the bite marks and the soreness, now everything he felt was going to come from the person he loved most in all the multiverse. Rick sat on his bed and watched as Morty’s marks and bruising disappeared.

Soon Morty was slipping off his clothes walking towards the older man who couldn’t take his eyes off the perfect slender form of his lover. Morty unbuttoned the shorts taking them off slowly in a teasing fashion bending over so he really had to work to get the shorts past his ass, letting them fall to the floor.

Rick started taking off the borrowed clothes tossing them in a corner of the room. His boy really knew how to make him want it.

Now naked Morty placed one knee up on the bed beginning to straddle the other man when he was stopped by gentle hands caressing his waist.

“Are you sure you want to do this, we can wait.” Gently he kissed the spot just under his bellybutton sucking softly.

Morty let out a soft gasp. “I want nothing more than to have you right now. I need you so badly.” He whispered into Rick’s ear.

The low familiar hum filled Morty’s ears before he pulled forward onto Ricks lap. Morty felt the hands travel slowly up his sides onto his back. His body reacted perfectly like he was being touched for the first time his already hard cock pressed against his lover as he looked down to kiss Rick with an abnormal harsh greediness they sat enjoying each others playful tongues before Rick began to slowly pushing his growing erection up onto Morty’s bare ass, an exited moan left his parted glossy lips.

“I- I want you now, I don’t want to wait.”

His breathy words bringing Ricks cock up to full mast, rolling Morty over onto the bed Rick undid he pants letting them fall to the floor he rubbed his meaty cock with one hand getting down on his knees he kissed his way down the trembling leg licking the boy from balls to tip. Morty blushed that adorable blush and Rick took Morty into his mouth briefly before making his way down to his cute little asshole. Rick loved eating his sweet boy out.

“You taste so good baby.” He prodded his way further Morty covered his mouth stifling what would have been a very loud moan, Rick drove him crazy. Once thoroughly lubed by his mouth Rick stood up pressing his thick cock to Morty’s entrance. He pushed slowly watching the stretch of his thirsty little asshole.

“Couldn’t wait to take grandpa’s cock again huh baby.” He was now fully in he just stayed there enjoying the warm tightening around his cock. “Damn I missed you so much.” He started to move maintaining a rhythm that had Morty melting into a shivering mess of pleasure beneath him. Rick sucked Morty’s neck and along his collarbone and shoulders leaving his own marks like planets across the beautiful galaxy that was his grandson’s body.

Morty tried to hold back the noises he was making but the pleasure he felt in these moments was too much he moaned Ricks name freely as he felt his cock twitch god he was so close and it felt so good.

“Let it out for me sweetheart I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

Morty listened he wanted to please his Rick so badly just as Rick was pleasing him.

“That’s my good boy.” Rick sped up his pace leaving more hickys along the pale skin, Rick sucked at Morty’s perky little nipples smiling at the cute little whine it caused. Rick was getting close hearing his name practically screamed out in pleasure. Morty shot his cum all over himself which was just the thing Rick loved to see it sent him over and Morty’s eyes rolled back when he felt Rick fill his ass with his own warm load.

They laid there together in Rick’s bed just holding each other in silence. Until Rick spoke softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t just talk to you Morty about what I was thinking. I feel like I’m taking time away from you that you could be using to find someone that you could spend the rest of your life with.” Morty just listened, he knew that’s what Rick needed right now. “When I saw you flirting with that other guy your age the other day it just made me realize you could have better, you deserve better.”

“Oh, you couldn’t be more wrong.” Gentle fingers ran their way through the mess of blue hair. “Rick you aren’t taking anything from me your giving me love, you are the only person who makes me feel like I matter. You just spent several days proving to me that the only person I deserve in life is you Rick. Besides the only reason I flirted with that other guy was to make you jealous, I love it when your extra rough because you want to show me I’m yours and no one else can have me.”

Rick couldn’t believe it he had been all wrong about everything it was always startling how Morty could make him feel like a complete dumbass. He started to laugh softly placing kisses across Morty’s face in turn making him giggle.

“I love you Morty.”

“I love you too Rick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this as much as I did! <3


End file.
